Saint Nemus
Saint Nemus (Japanese version: ) is Baron's Guardian Bakugan and the second evolution of Nemus. Information Description Saint Nemus is different from Mega Nemus. His armor is now round and his bladed wings have an extra layer in the middle. He has two spinning wheels on his legs that allow him to change attribute to Darkus. He might be able to change into a third attribute as there were three symbols on the wheel that enabled him to change attribute. From the third attribute's appearance, it could be assumed that it was Ventus. In his Darkus mode, he has changed to a black and purple color scheme and the two circles on his back become silver and have spikes protruding from the top. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Saint Nemus appeared in Six Degrees of Destruction when Mega Nemus gained Lars Lion's Haos Attribute Energy and evolved. In Revenge of the Vexos, he faced Subterra Dryoid which was Hydron's Mechanical Bakugan. Even with the help of Baron's Bakugan Trap Piercian, he lost and the Haos Attribute Energy was taken. In Samurai Showdown, he teamed up with Master Ingram, Shadow Wing, Hylash and Piercian and won against Boriates. In Ambush, he teamed up with Master Ingram again and faces Macubass and Boriates. They lost due to the Vexos cheating and the Ventus Attribute Energy was taken. In Phantom Data Attack, he battled against Aranaut in Bakugan Interspace. He lost even with his strongest abilities. In Spectra's Last Stand, once Spectra returned for yet another rematch, he encouraged Drago along with Minx Elfin, Knight Percival, Magma Wilda and Master Ingram. In All for One, he fought Farbros along with all the other Resistance Bakugan. Later in Final Fury, he destroyed it with the combined efforts of himself, Master Ingram, Helix Dragonoid and Knight Percival. ; Ability Cards * Borehole Reflection: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Float Shield: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. * (Attribute) Force : Adds 300 Gs to Saint Nemus. (Haos, Darkus) * Darkus Sky: Adds 200 Gs to Saint Nemus. (Darkus) * Night Stunworks: Adds 300 Gs to Saint Nemus. (Darkus) * Elemental Roar: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Sparkly Arrow: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Saint Nemus. * Pyramid Shield (Sparkly Roa): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Saint Nemus. * Bakugan Multiplier '(''Japanese version: Saint Projection): Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Saint Nemus. * 'Divine Light '(Pure Light): Revives any Bakugan (an ally or an opponent) that lost and returns it to its owner. (Standard Haos Ability) * '''Saint Sky High Trivia *Saint Nemus was the only evolved Resistance Bakugan that was never even considered for production as a toy. Cross Dragonoid, Minx Elfin, Master Ingram, and Knight Percival were released in Japan, while Magma Wilda was to be released as the special attack Flare Wilda, for which prototypes were produced but the finished product was never released. *Saint Nemus was the first non-Aquos Bakugan who could change his attribute at will. *In the English dub his evolved prefix "Saint" is never used and is simply referred to as "evolved" Nemus. This is likely due to the religious implications of the name saint. Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers